All except one that is
by Wr1
Summary: Lucy goes and talks to Lee after Frank has dropped the bombshell of him being a mistake on him. This isn't funny. It's a more serious side. Alternative ending to series 6 episode 3. Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to this.


_**Lee's POV**_

I'm laid down on my bed. My face looking at the blank ceiling above me,motionless. What a day I've had! I knew I should have never agreed to be Lucy's guinea pig for her bloody night counsling classes. Why do I never learn? Why do I automatically want to do things for her? It's like that time I agreed to be gay. I will never be doing that again!

My eyes close as childhood memories dance before my brain. It was being played like a movie from the first memory I can remember to the most recent and present. As I think back I think my mother actually came round to the idea of having a child. Even if I was a bit of a surprise. My father though,is a different story. He never did come round,still hasn't really. He blames me. He blames me for everything. I'm the reason he buggered off,the reason their marriage failed,the reason for him being the way he is. There is one thing he can't blame me for though. The reason I'm so cowardly when it comes to relationships and my feelings. If he had just accepted that I was going to be born then things,things might have turned out differently.

Why? Why didn't he say something before? Why didn't he try to be a father? Why didn't he tell my mother that was the reason he left? Why didn't he try? Why didn't he stay to watch me grow up? I might not have ended up being such a useless person,who can't tell anyone how he's feeling. Especially Lucy.

I hear a timid knock on my bedroom door,it brings me out of my self loathing and pittying. This better not be my bloody father. I think I'd kill him with my bare bloody hands if he dare walked through that door. How could he be so insensitive about it? I feel sorry for Lucy. He put her in an awkward situaton which she is probabbly blaming herself for right now. It's not her fault though.

Lucy is the person that enters into my bedroom,she perches herself wearly on the edge of my bed,next to my stomach. I lift my head slightly and smile weakly at her before placing my head back down on my pillow and closing my eyes back up. Blocking everything out.

"You ok?" She whispers. I sit myself back up. I notice her posture,she's slouching,toying with her fingers that rest on her lap. But then I look at her face,her expression a mixture. A mixture of concern,worry and upset.

"I'm fine," I try and persuade her but I can tell she's unconvinced. Her left eyebrow is raised slightly and the fact that she replies before my statement is finished.

"You're not though,are you? You're not alright," she questions looking straight into my eyes. I shake my head in defeat. Nothing gets past that woman. I give up and fall back down onto my back. I feel her place her hand on mine which is lying limply by my side. It's comforting and reassures me that everything will turn out alright in the end. It always does.

"I'm sorry," she's apologising. It's not her fault though. Lucy doesn't need to apologise.

"It's not your fault that my dad's a cold-hearted bastard," she chuckles slightly as she absentmindedly runs the pad of her thumb over my knuckles.

"But it is my fault you found out. I'm the one that suggested getting your dad involved," she's so stubborn when she wants to be. Why can't she for once accept that I'm right?

"It's not your fault! I agreed to it. I didn't have to," I reason with her. She's thinking on what to say next. She's going to say it's her fault again. I can see it coming.

"How about we both take the blame? It's my fault for suggesting and your fault for agreeing?" That sounds better. Trust her to find some sort of solution. Not that they always work. We seem to be landing ourselves in more trouble than Daisy ever has.

"Deal," we smile at each other. I sit myself up,her hand still over mine. She wants to talk some more. I can sense it. I look at her questiongly and she takes this as a sign to start talking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I know what she wants to know. She wants to know how I feel about the whole thing. She wants to know what I think about my 'mum and dads marriage falling apart because of me' situation. Maybe I should talk about it? Oh I don't know.

**_Lucy's POV._**

"It might do you some good," I'm trying to prompt him to talk. I want him to know that I won't judge him on it,that he can trust me with anything. He's considering but he's not sure.

"I...I dunno how I feel about it. I'm pissed off and angry but I finally got an answer and I just feel very confused about it all,"he explained rather awkwardly as he comes and sits next to me. I don't know what I can say to that. Then he carries on,"it's like the feeling of relief and the feeling of being unwanted by everyone all in one big ball that I just want to bounce away." I nod at him. No one should feel as if they aren't wanted. It's not right.

What Frank has said has helped him slightly,he's opening up becuase of it. It's just is this going to affect him in anyway,worst than he's already been affected by his father abandoning him?

"You're not unwanted,Lee," it's true he's not unwanted. Lee might be...well Lee,untidy,lazy and unambitious but I don't think I'd know what to do if he wasn't around.

"Name one person who wants me. I mean Diasy well she has no clue,my parents didn't want me and Tim..."

"I want you,"I interrupt him and instantly put my hand to my mouth. Oh God! Why did I just say that?! I mean I do want him but I didn't want to tell him. Well,not yet anyway. Shit! He's staring at me and I watch as the meaning of what I just said start to sink in. Crap!

"You...you..want..me?" He can't believe it and I can't either to be honest. I mean...oh I can't get out of this one that easily. So,I stay quiet and nod my head as I stare down at my lap. I shouldn't have dumped that on him as well,especially after he found out he was a mistake. Grab a shovel and start digging there's no way you're getting out of this one.

I honestly don't know when I started to fall for him, was it that Christmas that Frank first visited and we kissed and I just haven't been able to get it out of my mind since or was it before then? I don't know.

**_3rd Person POV_**

Lee shifts slightly to face Lucy. He still can't believe that she just said that. She wants him,like genuinely wants him. Lee tells that what she has said is true because she's stayed quiet ever since.

Gently he lifts her face up to face him. Lucy's eyes are closed,"look at me,Lucy." Lee whispers gently as she slowly opens her eyes to look into his sparkling eyes,which are full of joy and elation.

Lucy goes and tries to say something but she can't seem to form the words. Lee takes this oppertunity and gently kisses her. Lucy doesn't register what is happening but when she does and as she goes to respond Lee pulls away to gage her reaction. He looks scared and she gently smiles at him before pulling him back into another,longer kiss. They fall back onto the bed as the days' events are forgotten;all except one that is.


End file.
